


Candy Lights and Twinkling Stars

by CaptainofBookNerdUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas slow dancing, Fluff fluff and more fluff, I’ve dragged a pink seahorse into this, M/M, Team Free Will go to the carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse/pseuds/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are at the carnival! Slow dancing and much needed tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Lights and Twinkling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “I’m On Fire”, Bruce Springsteen

Dean watched as Cas stared in wonder at all of the colorful lights.

The carnival was in town, and Dean, never having been to a carnival unless it was for a hunt, thought it would be a fun. So he dragged Sam and Cas along with him.

Now Dean stood by a toss-the-ring booth, watching Cas take in all of the sights, sounds, and smells of the carnival with delight clear in his eyes.

Dean chuckled to himself.

He’s like a kid on Christmas morning, Dean thought.

Dean took note of the flush that painted Cas’ cheeks, and how his hair was more ruffled than it usually is due to the night breeze.

Sam coughed and Dean completely forgot that his brother was standing right next to him.

“I’ll uh, leave you two alone then. You kids have fun.” Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and walked off with a smug look on his face.

That dick.

Cas chose that moment to walk over to Dean.

“Where’d Sam go?”

“He probably went to hide from clowns or something.” Dean muttered, his gaze directed intently towards the ground.

Cas tilted his head the way that he does whenever he’s confused or contemplating something important. And each time, Dean thought it adorable.

Dean sighed and grabbed Cas’ arm, pulling him along towards the front of the booth.

“You wanna play?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know how to play.” Cas replied.

“It’s easy,” Dean said, “all you have to do is toss the rings so that they end up on the necks of those glass bottles.”

Cas nodded. “Alright.”

So Dean paid the booth manager and together they won a large, pink seahorse.

They left the booth with smiles on their faces. Cas ran his hands through the soft fuzz while Dean stared down at him with something akin to love in his eyes.

Not far stood a tent holding a dance hall, the song I’m on fire drifted out into the starry night.

 

_Hey, little girl, is your daddy home?_

_Did he go and leave you all alone?_

 

Gathering up his courage, Dean leaned in close to Cas’ ear. “Dance with me,” he whispered.

 

_I got a bad desire_

 

Cas stared up at Dean with wide, blue eyes.

 

_Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire_

 

Dean placed his hand gently on Cas’ waist, the other hand intertwining with Cas’ right hand, so that Cas’ left hand - the one holding the pink seahorse - went to Dean’s back.

 

_Tell me now, baby, is he good to you?_

_And can he do to you the things that I do?_

_Oh, no._

 

Dean slowly began to lead.

 

_I can take you higher_

_Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire, I'm on fire_

 

He pressed his cheek against Cas’ and Cas sighed in contentment.

 

_Sometimes it's like someone took a knife, baby,_

_Edgy and dull,_

_And cut a six-inch valley_

_Through the middle of my skull._

 

Soon, they were nose to nose.

 

_At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet_

_And a freight train running through the middle of my head_

_Only you can cool my desire_

 

And by the end of the song, they were kissing under the candy lights, and the twinkling stars.

 

_Oh-oh-oh, I'm on fire_

 

 


End file.
